Hit in the Groin/Quotes
Hit in the Groin/Quotes Trent: "You-stupid-piece-of...ughh, ahh..." Troy: "Oh boy! Not the hot spot!" Tom: "OOH! My gonads!" Ethan: "OOOOWWW! ahh..." Davis: "Fricking-hell...ahh..." Wade: "UUUHHH! Friggin' balls...ah, uhh..." Russell: "RUSSELL'S SECRET PLACE! ohhhhh..." Omar: Ohhhhhhh...I am tough...there is no paii-iin...ohhhhhhh... Clint: Auugh! Right in the toxic twins...ohh...uhhh... Otto: You dirty little PRICK! Duncan: ARRGHH! Hehehe, owwwwhhhh... Leon: UHHH! Why'd you have to do that for?! Gurney: URGH! Holy fungus, ugh... Jerry: OOHH! I'll never be able to piss again...ohoo... Seth: Auuugh, un-faiiiiir!...aahhhh... Max: AHH, I needed those! Karl: Aah! That was below the belt...*groan* Edward: Yooww, my nards! Algernon: "Ohh! Critical hit!" Fatty: "Ugh! No...please...my legacy!" Melvin: "Aww! Oh, right in my jabberwocky!" Donald: "I think I'm...broken...owww..." Bucky: "OOOH! I'd take an atomic wedgie over this!" Thad: "Oh nuts!" Cornelius: "THAT..WAS EXCRUCIATINGLY-PAINFUL!" Tad: "OOH! Daddy! oooohhh..." Gord: "G-HO! That was DIRTY!" Bif: "OHH! Low blow! uggh..." Chad: "UHH! My family jewels! My lineage destroyed!" Bryce: "OW! You just ruined my puberty for me...uhh..." Justin: "AWW! Why did you have do that?" Parker: "AACK! OWWOWOWW!" Peanut: "UGGH! My johnson!" Ricky: "Cheap son of a-sack me? Friggin' coward! uggh..." Lefty: "Uggh, my girlfriend's gonna kill you...aww!..." Lucky: "AWWW! Oh...noooo!" Vance: "OOHH! Right in the hot-rod! ohhh..." Hal: "CHEAP...SHOT!...ughhh..." Norton: "You little prick-I'll get you for that!" Kirby: "Thank you sir!, may I have some more? ugh..." Dan: "WAAHH! *cough-cough* Ow my nuts!" Luis: "AHHaha-ah! Ugh, my little friend!" Juri: "How...did you...hit it? ahhh!" Bo: "Arg, no! My children!" Casey: "OOOHHH!" Damon: "AWW! It hurts so...good!" Lance: "Ugh! I guess I deserved that! ahh!" Trevor: "OHH! (high pitched voice) WHY WOULD YA DO THAT!?" Constantinos: "UUHH! That hurt...so much!" Ivan: "OW! TYPICAL!" Gordon: "AWW! I'll sue your ass if I ever have stupid kids!" Ray: "D-HO! Golly, that hurts! oww..." Pedro: "MAMMAA!" Sheldon: "OHH! That really hurt!" Gary: OWWW! You can't do that! Pete: Ouch! Now I'll never be a dad! *Sobs* Bob: Oooh! Yeah! These boys know this pain; they’ve been through it a lot! Derby: Ugh, oh lord! I have to carry on the family name! Oh-ho-ho-ho… Earnest: *screaming, whining and sobbing* Edgar: *cough* You fight dirty! Ow… Johnny: UGH! (while slightly sobbing) Oooooh, ho ho… Ted: (high pitched voice) Ugh! I ain’t wearin’ no cup! Ugh… Abby: WHY WOULD YOU KICK AN OLD LADY?! Bambillo: Ugh! WOW! That hurts… Bethany: Uh! You don’t know what you’ve done… aaah… Betty: OH! Anywhere but there! Brandy: UH! That would’ve hurt more if I was a man… Breckindale: UGH! (high pitched voice) I need those! Mmm! Bubas: UGH! (high pitched voice) My kahunas! Aaaugh! Buckingham: UGH! I think I’m gonna cry! Burton: OH right on target! Oww… Carmichael: Christ, that hurts! Carvin: OH! My! That is painfuuuul…! Castillo: OW… GOD! That’s it, man! Kill off my evil seed! Chuck: Ooooow! Aaack...Ahhhhhhh…! Crabblesnitch: OOF! How could you…? Ohhh… Crystal: I’m not a guy, you blind moron! Denny: UGH! Not my apadravya! Gah… Doolin: Oh, sweet mother of man! Oooh… Dorsey: AW MAN! Good thing I already got a vasectomy. Ah… Edna: AW! Guess menopause is still a few years off! Fenwick: Oh! *high pitched yelling* Floyd: OW owowow! Aaaah… Freeley: UGH! Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy… oh… Galloway: Ah! You… Judas! Gregory: AH! But! But! I want to reproduce! Handy: OW! You evil…! Why’d you go and do that?! Hattrick: OH! Good lord! *Heavy breath* Hector: Ow! Nuts! Thought you couldn’t kick that low! Oh boy… Hobo: OH! Oh ho ho. Good one! Huntingdon: Oh, lord! That won’t be good for my engorged prostate. Aaaarggh! Ian: OH, you blew up my scrotum, son! Isaacs: Ohhh, Are you insane?! Ivanovich: AH Oh no! I needed those for tonight! Johnson: Ooooooh…! Kopke: UGH! If I had chachkas I’d be livid! Krakauer: Ugh! The family jewels! Ooooh… Lisburn: Oh lord. Thank God I can’t have kids no more. Luntz: That was… underhanded… Maria: Ugh! Ah! Right in the fallopian tube! Martin: UGH! Jumping Jehoshaphat, my hernia! Arrrghh! Matthews: In some countries this is a sign of respect… McInnis: Ow! I’m not even suppose to endure this kind of pain! McRae: Oh! I need to give myself pain meds for that! Ehh… Mihailovich: AH! Right in the whochas! Monson: Oh God! Not the boys in blue! Moratti: AH! My wife! She will be upset! Morrison: OOOOH GOD! That was low! Mr. Gordon: Ooooh! You are no… gentlemen… oooh… Nate: AAAH! Neil: UH! I can’t see anything! Ooooh… Nicky: Oooh! Why? Why?! Oh: Oooh! My poor wife! O’Rourke: AW! Jesus, jeopardy, crappity, Christ! That hurts more than anything! Osbourne: OW! I didn’t wear my jock today! Ah… Peabody: UGH! Oh no! Peters: Oh, baby, you should put a crystal on that ASAP. Philips: OH! You need serious… help! Ah… aaah… Ramirez: OH, Dios Mio that hurt! Oh… Rudy: OOOH! When I get up, you’re gonna feel twice this pain! Rushinski: OOOUCH! Salvatore: Now that… was… mean… Slawter: Oh! OH, (in a singsong voice) my external reproductive organs! Ugh… Smith: OH! That still smarts, even at my age! Stan: OOOH! GUH! Gaah… Sullivan: AH! Right in the vasectomy! Svenson: OH JEEZ! That sure smarts something fierce! Ah, aaah… Theo: Aaaah! My boys! I’m sorry guys! I shoulda seen it comin’! Tobias: You just undid my vasectomy! Watts: Oh! Ooooohhhhhhhh! Wiggins: UGH! New sensation… don’t like it… ugh… Williams: OH! Aaaaarrrrgghh! Zack: OW! I needed those! Ooh...